


Alive

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Gen, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-24
Updated: 2006-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as she heard the first rumble of thunder, Uo ran for her window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "Lightning"

As soon as she heard the first rumble of thunder, Uo ran for her window. She shimmied out until she was sitting on the frame, then heaved herself up onto the roof of their apartment. It had been far easier to do this when she was younger, but as long as she could still fit through the window, she would still try.

On the roof, she lay down and stared up into the sky. The rain was pattering into her exposed body, but more importantly, the thunder was rumbling in her ears.

There!

The first streak of lightning filled the sky. The boom that followed made her blood surge, and Uo eagerly looked around for more. She could never get enough of lightning. It made her feel alive.


End file.
